


【万笛】迈向春天的序曲

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 校园沙雕文，一个做媒之后发现这样的好男人还是要自己留着的故事。有微量水托，以及拉郎的水万追妻联盟。OOC!OOC!OOC!
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. “追妻联盟“”

“我们分手吧。”尽管拉基蒂奇内心很清楚这一段感情注定不会很长久，但听到对方将分手说出口时，还是下意识地愣住了，好几秒之后才慢慢地点了点头。  
男生捧着一杯果茶，温度透过杯壁暖着他的掌心，可他此刻却笑得苍凉，“伊万，我真的很喜欢你。”他说完，也不顾果茶烫口，喝下一大口，低下头想要掩盖自己的神色。“我知道，对不起。”拉基蒂奇说道，重复着这似曾相识的对白。  
男生摇摇头，“你心里有别人，你也许喜欢我，但你更爱他。”内心被点破让拉基蒂奇有一瞬间屏住了呼吸，但他很快恢复了神色，再次说道，“对不起，我不应该这么对你。”这并不公平，他从一开始就明白，在心里有一个得不到又放不下的人的情况下，开始一段恋情，注定了只能以失败告终。  
男生似乎还想说点什么，但最终还是选择归于沉默，离开前他终于努力让自己笑了笑，“不管那个人是谁，我还是希望你能够得到幸福。”  
拉基蒂奇回到合租的公寓时，莫德里奇正围着围裙给自己做晚饭，见到他进来颇为惊讶，“你不是去约会了吗，怎么这么早就回来了？”在拉基蒂奇说自己和男友有约时，他都已经做好对方今晚不会回来睡觉的准备了。  
“……我们分手了。”拉基蒂奇说道，相比起不舍或是难受，更多的却是坦然，看着莫德里奇呆愣的神色，他点了点头，补充道，“对，我又是单身了。”莫德里奇转身从冰箱里拿出一听啤酒，啪地打开之后递给他，“你不是不喜欢我喝太多酒吗？”拉基蒂奇接过之后说道，莫德里奇耸耸肩，继续切着案板上的甜椒，“今天准你喝。”  
平心而论，莫德里奇从来都不赞成自己室友的这段感情，他觉得拉基蒂奇显然有更好的选择，当然，碍于室友情面，他充分尊重拉基蒂奇的选择，有些话他从未说出口。  
拉基蒂奇喝了两口啤酒，并没有多少借酒消愁的心思，他洗了手问莫德里奇有没有什么自己可以帮忙的，对方让他切些面包丁，今天可以把那个凤尾鱼罐头打开拌沙拉吃。  
“所以，是他提出来的？”莫德里奇问道，至今他也想不明白，他的室友，建筑系的系草，人帅嘴甜球技好、体贴温柔会来事，为什么感情总是不顺利。拉基蒂奇沉默着点头，莫德里奇的菜刀重重地在砧板上一剁，几乎要咬着牙根才能克制住自己险些脱口而出的那句，他有什么资格甩了你。  
“没关系，你值得更好的。”他努力以平静的语气说道，但心里又觉得莫名的堵闷，莫德里奇皱皱眉头，顺手拿过刚刚打开的那听啤酒喝了一口，试图以酒液将这种感觉冲刷掉，喝完他砸砸嘴，看着罐身，觉得这个牌子的啤酒还不错。他的目光专注，丝毫没有注意到拉基蒂奇的眼神一直落在他的唇上，那里刚刚因为酒液而变得湿润。  
莫德里奇一直都将拉基蒂奇视为好友和室友，所以也从来不会在乎间接接吻这种事情，尽管对于对方来说，这不亚于一场胃里的蝴蝶掀起的风暴，只是刮过之后，又因为对方的无知无觉而选择闭口不言。  
失恋的拉基蒂奇是安静的，这是这几年来莫德里奇所得出的经验，不像是他所认识的其他大学生，喜欢用酒精或是别的更加激烈的方式来纾解自己的心情。尽管平时他们在饭桌上总有许多话题，比如足球或是近期学校里的事，但这种时候莫德里奇总觉得说什么都不合适，于是只能放任两人之间陷入沉默。  
晚饭之后他将游戏手柄丢到拉基蒂奇的大腿上，用眼神询问他要不要一起玩，拉基蒂奇给了他一个浅浅的笑容，说正好我今晚也没有什么事。  
玩游戏的时候莫德里奇不忘用余光偷偷看着拉基蒂奇，他说不出来拉基蒂奇每一次分手之后的安静究竟是什么意思，就好像他早就已经料到了这个结果，所以有着一种淡然和平静，显得悲伤不足。  
“卢卡，你要输掉了。”拉基蒂奇提醒道，莫德里奇急忙回过神，手忙脚乱地操纵着屏幕上血条堪忧的角色。  
这一局游戏结束，拉基蒂奇转过身认真地看着他，开口道，“卢卡，你不用担心我，我很好。”他只是脑子乱，想着为什么前男友都能看出来他心里其实心中另有所属，而那个人明明每天和自己住在一起却还是毫无察觉。不，也许没有察觉才是好事，拉基蒂奇想着，他宁愿和莫德里奇做一辈子朋友，也好过他根本不想再见到自己。  
莫德里奇点点头，略带着苦恼地抓了抓自己的头发，“你知道在这方面我不太会安慰人。”通常而言他只需要看着对方喝酒，然后听他说分手苦闷就好了，可拉基蒂奇不爱喝酒，也从未向他吐露过更多感情上的事。  
拉基蒂奇当然不可能告诉他，只要见到你就会觉得心里平静很多，于是只是笑了笑，说道，“你今晚输给我这么多次，我想已经是很好的安慰了。”莫德里奇也跟着笑起来，顺着这个玩笑说道，“珍惜机会吧伊万，下次我就不会故意放水了。”  
转身准备离开客厅时，莫德里奇忽然伸手拉住了他的手腕，拉基蒂奇看向他，莫德里奇认真地说道，“Raketa，没有选择你是他的损失。”他说完，松开了对拉基蒂奇手腕的桎梏，拉基蒂奇对他说谢谢，莫德里奇在他离开后坐在沙发上面对着安静的客厅，不知道自己心底这阵惆怅从何而来。  
最近大概不是一个适合谈恋爱的时间段，拉基蒂奇虽然以肉眼可见的速度恢复正常，但距离他分手不到一个星期，莫德里奇的同系好友拉莫斯也被自己相恋多年的男友甩了，凌晨的时候打电话让莫德里奇出来陪他喝酒。  
听着他的语气，莫德里奇就能知道他已经喝了不少了，酒气似乎都能顺着电波传过来。拉莫斯说自己就在他们常去的那个酒吧，又吼了一次快来陪Sese喝酒。爱情啊，莫德里奇一边在心里感叹，一边起身换衣服，还不忘提醒道，“别把人家的店给砸了，塞尔吉奥，我是不会赎你出来的。”  
书房的灯还亮着，莫德里奇路过时看见了对着图纸和笔电开夜车的拉基蒂奇，对方听见了脚步声，抬头疑惑地问道，“这么晚了，卢卡你还要出去吗？”莫德里奇嗯了一声作为回应，穿上外套，又叮嘱道，“弄完了就早点睡。”  
“那你也路上小心。”拉基蒂奇说道，无论如何也说不出你早点回来这句话，听上去包含了太多超过于室友范围的情感。莫德里奇给了他一个略带困倦的笑容，拿上鞋柜上的钥匙之后出门。  
在莫德里奇的认知里，拉莫斯嘴里的分手多半是雷声大雨点小，谁不知道他和托雷斯已经交往多年，甜起来能腻死人，吵起来惊天动地，通常都是拉莫斯弄出来的大阵势，没过多久又巴巴地去找人和好了。  
还没完全到冬天，但空气里已经有了凉意，莫德里奇下车的时候只觉得又困又冷，心想自己真是交友不慎。  
相熟的酒保给他指了拉莫斯的位置，角落的桌子上已经摆了几个空酒瓶，而拉莫斯正捏着一个酒瓶咬牙切齿。莫德里奇向酒保道谢，走向自己的这位朋友。直到他坐在拉莫斯面前，对方才察觉到身边来了个人。  
“卢卡！”他说道，欢快地挥舞着手里的酒瓶，被莫德里奇夺过去。  
“塞尔吉奥，到底怎么了。”他语气平静的说道，到底是什么事情值得我大晚上的离开温暖的被窝到酒吧里和一个醉汉说话，他想着。  
“这不能怪Sese！”拉莫斯控诉道，“是Nino的错，是他先不要Sese的！”莫德里奇觉得自己开始头痛了，拉基蒂奇和拉莫斯在失恋时完全是两个极端，一个让他省心到不放心，一个让他只想直接把人打晕。  
“你们又吵架了，我懂，我把你送回去，等你酒醒了，去给他好好道个歉。”从大学第一年到现在研究生，莫德里奇觉得自己已经完全明白了这一整个套路，他和费尔南多.托雷斯不怎么熟，但对于好友的脾性还是摸得很清楚。  
“Sese不去！”拉莫斯倔强道，“为什么每次你们都默认是Sese的错！”难道不是吗，莫德里奇腹诽道，抓住一个快要滚落到地上的酒瓶摆好。  
“塞尔吉奥，时间不早了，我先带你回去好不好？”莫德里奇耐心地说道。拉莫斯点点头，又摇头，眨着眼睛看着莫德里奇，“他为什么要和Sese分手？”莫德里奇一时语塞，但好在拉莫斯也不需要他回答，自己接话道，“他都不知道Sese多喜欢他！”  
拉莫斯沉默了几秒，恍然大悟一般看着莫德里奇说道，“卢卡，你说Nino是不是喜欢上别人了，是不是那个萨乌尔！”莫德里奇用了一点时间才想起萨乌尔是谁，他叹了口气，“塞尔吉奥，萨乌尔只是一个和费尔南多同系的大一新生，他比费尔南多小了十岁吧。”  
但萨乌尔崇拜这位学长倒是事实，莫德里奇也知道托雷斯回学校一般只有两件事，见男友拉莫斯，以及和这位小学弟吃饭聊天。  
“哼，Sese早就看出来他不安好心。”他又絮絮地说道，莫德里奇大概拼凑出来整个经过，无非就是吵架的时候把积攒下来没有解决的陈旧怨气通通发泄出来，大概这次是真的伤了费尔南多的心，一向好脾气的人也气得说了分手然后摔门走了。  
爱情啊，真是个麻烦东西。莫德里奇下着结论，然后站起身，拉过拉莫斯的手臂，“走了，有什么事情等你清醒了再说。”  
拉莫斯晃了晃手里的酒瓶，看着瓶底残留的酒液，“Sese还没喝完……”没等他说完，莫德里奇从他手里抢过玻璃瓶，仰脖将最后那点残酒全倒进了嘴里，“喝完了，走吧。”他说道，顺便拿过拉莫斯的钱包去结账。  
“说真的，塞尔吉奥，下次买醉能不能找个身高差不多的人来接你？”跌跌撞撞扶着这个醉鬼回公寓的时候莫德里奇忍不住说道，拉莫斯说得一脸理所当然，“可是他们话很多啊，还是卢卡你比较好。”你居然也好意思说别人话多，莫德里奇翻了个白眼从他裤兜里拿出钥匙开门，拉莫斯倚在墙上念着托雷斯的名字傻笑。  
等拉莫斯在床上躺下，莫德里奇忽然觉得自己累得不行，尤其是肩膀，刚才让拉莫斯依靠的酸疼全部涌上来。他把钥匙放在客厅的茶几上，又将垃圾桶放在床边方便拉莫斯醒过来想吐之后，放轻了脚步离开他的家。  
莫德里奇走下车的时候，发现家里的灯还亮着，时间已经不早了，他猜拉基蒂奇是准备通宵过去。  
他的室友沉浸在学习里，连莫德里奇的开门声都没听见，直到莫德里奇走到书房门前，才终于意识到他回来了。房间里比外面温暖许多，莫德里奇只觉得困意开始翻滚，但又知道现在就算躺在床上自己一时半会也睡不着。  
“我去给你泡杯热巧克力。”他对着拉基蒂奇说道，“棉花糖要吗？”拉基蒂奇点点头，又说道，“谢谢。”莫德里奇给了他一个笑容，指节随意地在门框上敲了敲，转身走向厨房。  
给熬夜的室友一杯热巧克力是拉基蒂奇先开始的，莫德里奇记得当时自己已经被课业折腾得快要分不清东南西北，拉基蒂奇将一杯冒着热气的可可递到他手边，令人舒适的巧克力与牛奶混合的气息让他暂时从疲倦与紧张里解脱出来。  
后来这似乎就成了一件约定俗成的事情。  
棉花糖没剩下几个，莫德里奇放了五颗在杯子里，剩下一颗丢进了嘴里，将热巧克力端给拉基蒂奇，然后又在墙上贴着的下次去超市采购时要买的东西里添上棉花糖这一项。  
“啊，卢卡。”准备回卧室时拉基蒂奇唤住他，莫德里奇回过头，他的室友说道，“你的衣服最好晾一晾，上面有酒味。”莫德里奇说知道了，将衣服换下。  
令莫德里奇意外的是，拉莫斯这次似乎是真的分手了，托雷斯已经毕业，学校里见不到他是常事，偏偏这次拉莫斯也丝毫没有动作，该上课上课，该踢球踢球，莫德里奇问起的时候，他少有的沉默了一下，然后才说道，“嗯，分手了。”  
虽然一向秉持着感情的事情不多问的原则，但莫德里奇看到拉莫斯难得的消沉还是忍不住担心自己的好友。直到这件事过去接近两个月，拉莫斯在人前又恢复成笑得阳光的样子，才逐渐放心。  
再见到托雷斯的时候，莫德里奇看了看身边僵硬了一瞬间的拉莫斯，后者很快满脸无所谓地对着他说道，“走吧卢卡，上课要迟到了。”  
“我觉得我要从失恋里走出来。”一起吃饭时拉莫斯突然开口，旁边的马塞洛立刻说这很好啊，“所以，我要开始一段新恋情！”莫德里奇嚼着嘴里的三明治，想的却是拉基蒂奇，似乎一点没有开始新恋情的打算，虽然他知道对拉基蒂奇有意思的男的女的加起来能绕足球场一圈。  
“所以你的下一个目标是谁？”马塞洛晃着蓬蓬的头发满脸好奇地打趣道，几个损友对视一眼，都觉得拉莫斯的择偶标准会完全比着托雷斯的样子来。  
“这个么，我还是觉得金发比较好看，”拉莫斯认真地思考着，“笑起来一定要很好看，身高要和我差不多，性格温柔就更好了。”他又说了几条，无非是和我聊得来，要喜欢足球之类的，马塞洛的手肘捅了捅莫德里奇，在他耳边轻声询问道，“是只有我一个人觉得，每一条标准费尔南多都符合吗？”  
莫德里奇耸了耸肩，不置可否。其实伊万也符合这些条件，他忽然想到，而且和塞尔吉奥也算得上认识，毕竟还一起踢过球赛。  
他不知道这是否是一个好主意，莫德里奇沉默地看着朋友们聊天，反复掂量着刚才脑子里一闪而过的念头，最后终于下定决心，试一试应该没关系。  
即便下定了决心，要询问拉基蒂奇是否愿意在球场之外更进一步认识一下和自己关系很好的拉莫斯，但真的回到了合租的公寓里，面对拉基蒂奇时，莫德里奇反倒不知道该如何开口。  
他迟疑了许久，最后还是以不自然的语气询问道，“伊万，我之前都没有问过你，恋人的选择上你有什么标准吗？”拉基蒂奇没想到他忽然问起这件事，咬住舌尖才忍住了脱口而出的那句有啊，就是你；以及维持住了脸上即将坠落的笑容。  
“也没什么标准，”他注视着莫德里奇说道，又觉得自己暗恋一个人到对方来问他的择偶标准，不知道该说能干还是悲哀，“就是……”他思考了一下措辞，“看感觉吧。”  
这个标准几乎等于没说，莫德里奇忽略心底那阵莫名的窒息感，将自己在脑子里演练了一下午的话说出口，“你还记得塞尔吉奥.拉莫斯吧，就是和我一个组的朋友，踢球很凶的那个。”拉基蒂奇点点头，忽然有了一种很不好的预感。  
“你想不想，和他认识一下？”

事实上，拉基蒂奇之前已经下定了决心，即便是莫德里奇最后也丝毫察觉不到自己的心意，他也不想再谈恋爱了，这种做法实在是不够公平，但他怎么也没想到，几个月之后居然是莫德里奇亲自给他做媒。  
莫德里奇将他的沉默当作了还没完全从上一段感情里走出来，急忙说道，“你不想那就算了，我随口一说而已。”虽然这种在好友之间互相牵线也属于常事，但莫德里奇真正做的时候却觉得浑身都有一种说不出来的不自在的感觉。  
“我只是，有点意外。”拉基蒂奇强迫自己勾起唇角，莫德里奇看他笑得勉强更觉得局促了，自己果然还是不适合做这种事，他暗自下着结论。  
而拉基蒂奇的内心用在滴血来形容更加合适，莫德里奇小声地对他说抱歉，拉基蒂奇忽然又想笑，因为对方根本不知道自己难过是为了什么。他听见自己回应莫德里奇，“既然你觉得他合适，那我也不介意更多的了解他。”他说道，看着莫德里奇一瞬间表情空白，而不是露出笑容，忽然有报复成功的快意，但很快又消失得无影无踪。  
拉基蒂奇以有资料要去图书馆查阅为理由离开了公寓，关上门的时候深深吸了一口气，只觉得这份感情从未如此让他疲惫更让他心脏泛疼，但又无论如何都做不到放手。  
去图书馆的路上他转而安慰自己，莫德里奇的朋友到底不是他本人，他不敢轻易对莫德里奇表达心意，但让他的朋友知道自己心有所属并不是什么不能做的事情，就算是真的顺着莫德里奇牵的线见面，场面也不至于会很难看。  
当莫德里奇给拉莫斯提起这件事时，对方非常直截了当地睁圆了眼睛来表达自己的震惊，“你还是我认识的那个莫德里奇吗？”他说道，伸手探了探莫德里奇额头的温度，被莫德里奇拍了手背。  
“我只是觉得，也许你们会聊得来也说不定。”莫德里奇说道，拉莫斯却对这一点表示怀疑，他和拉基蒂奇没什么过多的接触，印象里只有球踢得不错，以及是莫德里奇室友这两点。他见过拉基蒂奇望着莫德里奇的目光，只要他在，拉基蒂奇就不会看别人，但眼前的人显然丝毫没有察觉。  
“我听说过他，都说他性格很好。”一句客套的话就让莫德里奇提高了声音，“那当然！伊万是我见过最温柔的人了！”  
“性格温柔还被人甩了？”拉莫斯揶揄着说道，作为莫德里奇的好友，他已经不止一次听见对方说过对拉基蒂奇恋情的不赞同，尽管在旁人眼里，那人也是好看又优秀，但在莫德里奇眼里，并不足以和拉基蒂奇匹配。  
“那是那家伙不懂得珍惜。”莫德里奇咬着牙说道，在拉莫斯面前做媒让他觉得轻松随意很多，尽管他和拉基蒂奇都是自己的朋友，但莫德里奇在挑起这个话题时却没有那种忐忑和莫名的别扭，也许是因为伊万还是自己的室友，相处距离更近，这种话也就更难说出口，莫德里奇想着。  
“听着，塞尔吉奥，我也不是说要你们立刻就约会或者怎么样，反正你们现在都是单身，认识一下也没什么不好。”拉莫斯知道在给自己说之前，莫德里奇一定已经给拉基蒂奇提过这件事了，并且对方没有反对，才会告诉自己。这位建筑系的大才子不知道有多伤心，拉莫斯心里的小人摇着头发出一阵啧啧啧，感叹着这世间恋爱总是太难。  
于是本着想要亲眼看看那位拉基蒂奇到底是什么反应的心理，以及试探一下自己好友真实的心意，和报复一下上一次比赛拉基蒂奇的进球让他们输了比赛这三重理由，拉莫斯点头同意了。  
这也许是个错误的决定。在和拉基蒂奇坐在咖啡馆里等着去见教授要来晚一点的拉莫斯时，莫德里奇忽然意识到，拉基蒂奇的感情始终是他自己的事情，不该由自己来掺和，即便是出于好心。  
“伊万。”他开口道，拉基蒂奇抬头看他，莫德里奇抿了抿唇，说道，“我从来都不想勉强你，就算你们不能更进一步，也没关系的。”他顿了顿，看见拉莫斯推门进来，“我只是希望你……”高兴，而不是每次提到恋爱有关的话题都笑得难过。  
“卢卡，”拉基蒂奇打断他，笑容温柔得一如既往，“我明白。”  
将两人互相介绍之后，莫德里奇就很自觉地提出离开，他拿过椅子上的背包，撑起一个笑容说你们慢聊，然后脚步飞快地离开，似乎再多待一秒都会感到窒息。  
拉基蒂奇看着莫德里奇离开咖啡馆，他第一次觉得自己看不懂莫德里奇，明明是他促成了这件事，却好像一点都不高兴，像是逃一样离开他们两人。而他知道自己没有任何理由为这一点感到高兴，因为莫德里奇从来都不喜欢他，这也是明明白白的事情。  
拉莫斯在他眼前晃了晃手指，示意他该回神了，“抱歉。”拉基蒂奇急忙说道，拉莫斯似笑非笑地打量着他，“说实话，我很难相信你居然真的答应了卢卡这件事。”拉基蒂奇一时不明白他想表达什么。  
拉莫斯迎着他疑惑的目光继续说道，“伊万，你不介意我这么称呼你吧。”拉基蒂奇摇摇头，拉莫斯继续说道，“我有眼睛，我看得出来，你很喜欢卢卡。”拉基蒂奇的心脏紧缩了一瞬，但很快就放松下来，既然对方已经发现了，那的确省了自己开口的麻烦。  
“所以我就更好奇了。”拉莫斯眯着眼睛看他，“你不表白也就算了，居然还顺着他的意来和别人见面？”  
“正如你所说，我很喜欢他，这是他的愿望，我当然会尽力满足。”果然是个好男人，拉莫斯内心的小人点点头，不错，从目前来看算是配得上卢卡。  
“说起来，”拉基蒂奇没有让话题长久停留在自己身上，询问道，“我以为你还和托雷斯在一起。”拉莫斯神色一僵，拉基蒂奇用吸管戳了戳杯子里的冰块说道，“你知道，八卦总是传播得又快又广。”  
“不，我们已经分手了。”拉莫斯说道，提到和托雷斯有关的话题，他就不自觉开始了防御姿态，将双臂抱在胸前。拉基蒂奇看了他一会，然后笃定地说道，“可你还喜欢他。”  
“我从高中就开始喜欢他了。”并且一直到现在也没打算停止。  
拉基蒂奇叹了口气，“所以我们见面是为了什么，交流感情上的不顺吗？”  
“不。”拉莫斯故作高深地笑了笑，“是为了让我们的感情都能有一个满意的结局。”  
拉基蒂奇眨眨眼睛，转瞬间明白了他的意思，“我不觉得我能给你什么很好的建议。”自己都陷于一段单相思而无法自拔，拉基蒂奇实在不认为自己能为拉莫斯挽回托雷斯提出什么有建设性的意见。  
“那也说不准啊，Sese需要一个人从理智的角度给出一些中肯的建议。”这么一想拉基蒂奇的确是很好的选择，至少不会像那帮损友一样出一些不靠谱的建议，更糟的是他和费尔南多好友圈重合率极高，难保一不小心就让他知道了。  
“你确定？”拉基蒂奇狐疑地看着拉莫斯，后者很认真地点了头，“好吧，我会尽力帮你的。”  
得到这个回答，拉莫斯心情欢快了不少，“别露出这么沮丧的表情，Sese也会帮你追到卢卡的。”他拍着胸脯保证道。  
但拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“这不是一回事，不应该作为交换，托雷斯喜欢你，卢卡，”他露出一个苦笑，“他不喜欢我，而我不想我们之间最后连友情都失去了。”  
话是这么说没错，但拉莫斯并不这样认为，他没有忽略莫德里奇离开时脸上一闪而过的痛苦，他怀疑莫德里奇自己也并没有注意到。就和每一个深陷其中的人看不到原本明显的事实一样，拉莫斯觉得莫德里奇性取向不是男更不喜欢自己这点过于根深蒂固，让拉基蒂奇忽略了很多事。  
比如没人会因为自己的室友要和另一个人尝试着发展关系，还是自己亲自搭的线，就连一个笑容都是勉强挤出来的，不想在三人相处的空间里多待哪怕一秒钟。  
“你今年要毕业了吧？”他忽然说道，拉基蒂奇疑惑于他突然提起自己的毕业时间，但还是点头，“对。”  
“毕业之前，都不为了爱情努力一次，直到最后暗恋的人都丝毫不知道你喜欢他，你都不会觉得遗憾吗？”  
这件事拉基蒂奇不是没想过，只是一旦往这方面做出行动，可能产生的后果每次都让他退却。  
“而且我觉得，卢卡很可能只是没有意识到他对你的感情。”拉莫斯说道，“在这方面我就可以帮你了，”他语气笃定，“谁都知道吃醋是意识到自己感情的最好方式。”  
“你的意思是，我们假装聊天相处，然后刺激卢卡？”拉基蒂奇并不觉得这是一个多好的主意，“先不论有没有用，如果托雷斯知道了……”拉莫斯哼了一声打断他的话，“他现在估计是不会关心Sese的吧。”过了几秒他又说道，“反正也不是真的约会，没关系的，而且重点是要刺激卢卡那家伙！”  
拉基蒂奇不明白为什么说到这件事拉莫斯就如此兴奋，充满了一种期待许久的电影即将开场一般的雀跃。但思量再三，他还是点点头，“如果他没有任何反应，那我帮你追回托雷斯之后，就说我们不合适。”这样也许他还是不会停止对莫德里奇的喜欢，但至少能够彻底看清现实，不再给自己任何一点幻想。  
“就这么定了。”拉莫斯说着，伸出了拳头，拉基蒂奇和他碰碰拳。  
“所以，你现在不如先和我说说你和托雷斯为什么分手？”


	2. 惊喜总来得猝不及防

莫德里奇从咖啡馆里快步走出来，他也说不清自己心中这股堵闷来自于哪里；自己也许会促成一桩好友之间的恋情，但莫德里奇却为此高兴不起来。他没有回头通过玻璃窗看一眼咖啡馆里交谈的两人的情形，尽管有个细微的声音不断提醒他看一看也无妨，径直离开，等到被红灯拦住脚步，才意识到自己完全走反了方向。  
所谓当局者迷，大概指的就是拉基蒂奇和拉莫斯各种的状况，一番交谈之后，拉莫斯觉得拉基蒂奇过于胆小，坚称他了解自己的朋友，莫德里奇只是需要一点刺激一点时间，就能想明白他自己的感情。当然他也不否认莫德里奇的迟钝，居然对拉基蒂奇的一颗真心熟视无睹。  
拉基蒂奇则觉得拉莫斯某些时候过于要强，矛盾是他自己挑起来的，却又不愿意舍下面子去道歉。但无论如何他觉得对方的状况比自己好得多，毕竟托雷斯心里有他。拉基蒂奇甚至怀疑拉莫斯愿意和自己假装约会实则商量如何追人，只是一个为了看好戏的借口。  
他坦言自己的这个想法，得到了拉莫斯的一声冷哼，“不管Sese是看戏还是做什么，你难道就甘心看着卢卡喜欢上别人然后某天邀请你进行四人约会吗。”  
拉基蒂奇无法辩驳，试一次吧，他想着，就算是撕裂所有的时光只余下负面情绪，也不会比卢卡终究只将他视为朋友、两人渐成陌路，自己这份喜欢永远不会宣之于口来得更糟。  
他们交换了联系方式，氛围也不算差，如果以两个人想要促进关系的角度来看，这第一次正式见面算得上成功。分别前拉莫斯在拉基蒂奇肩上重重拍了一下，“年轻人，”他以一种前辈的语气说道，“卢卡这块石头会意识到的。”  
拉基蒂奇对此不置可否，但还是感谢他的热心。拉莫斯也并不在意他的客套礼貌，联想到他对于莫德里奇那种热切又小心翼翼的态度，更觉得有趣。Sese今天也在助人为乐，和拉基蒂奇道别之后他想着。  
和拉莫斯假装发展关系，还有一个非常明显的好处，那就是在学校里去找莫德里奇时，借口显得充分了很多。暗恋对象的好友们虽然与他没什么私交，但这几年下来也混成了脸熟，每次见到拉基蒂奇时，都会喊一声卢卡，你的室友弟弟来找你了。  
“我之前没有问你，你和塞尔吉奥的第一次见面，顺利吗？”莫德里奇说道，那天他难得的不想面对自己的室友，在图书馆里一直到晚上才回去，完美的错过了和拉基蒂奇见面，又一向不爱探听别人的隐私，拉基蒂奇的笑脸温柔如常，也给不了他答案。  
“还好。”拉基蒂奇回答道，“塞尔吉奥是一个很有趣的人。”这变相就是一个肯定回答了，莫德里奇想着，忽然觉得脸颊发酸，连嘴角翘起的弧度都支撑不起来，“那就好。”他勉强让自己说道，他还想再说什么，却被拉莫斯一句热切的“伊万！”打断。  
莫德里奇适时地退到一边，看着拉莫斯将手臂搭上拉基蒂奇的肩膀，后者脸上有几分局促，却也没有避开，反而笑着唤他的名字。  
“卢卡，你能给我们解释一下发生了什么吗？”几位好友看着拉莫斯和拉基蒂奇并肩离开的背影，愣愣地转过脸看着最可能知道内情的人。莫德里奇耸耸肩，尽量让自己的语气显得轻描淡写，“之前塞尔吉奥不是想找新男友吗，我就把伊万介绍给他了。”  
几人对拉基蒂奇没有什么了解，倒是对拉莫斯真的开始和人交往相当震惊，纷纷表示看来被托雷斯甩了实在是对他打击很大。莫德里奇听着好友们的七嘴八舌，那种无法形容的厌烦感又漫上来，“我先走了。”他说道，语气平静到近乎于冷漠。  
莫德里奇没有去问他们进行到了哪一步，拉基蒂奇的表现和他前几次恋爱并无什么分别，照旧还是从自己和对方的时间表里找到合适的时间见面约会，但似乎又少了点什么，并没有曾经那种恋爱中人都会有的那么一点热情。关于后者，莫德里奇将这归为拉基蒂奇之前恋爱不顺影响了他如今的恋爱心境。  
但莫德里奇还是低估了这段他亲自牵线的感情对于自己的影响力，他远远看见拉基蒂奇和拉莫斯站在一起，前者正背对着自己，刚抬脚走了几步，想要过去打个招呼，就看见拉莫斯倾身过去，让莫德里奇迈出的脚步顿住。  
他意识到此刻自己无论如何也不该打扰，两位好友的确如自己曾经所期望的那样越走越近，他知道自己此刻是可以走上前的，也许一点打趣能够让氛围更好，但莫德里奇呼出心里的那口闷气之后，选择转身离开。  
在拉莫斯的唇突破与拉基蒂奇之间的安全距离之前，拉基蒂奇偏了一下头，伸手抵住两人间缩短的距离，“这就不必了吧。”他说道，既然只是做戏，那也没必要过于真实。拉莫斯的心思却越过他的肩膀，看着莫德里奇离开的背影。  
“说得也是。”他咧嘴笑道，“刚才抱歉啦。”不过从角度和距离来说，应该是足够了，他想起莫德里奇脸上一瞬间惊愕与破碎并存的表情，在心里默默向自己的好友道歉。  
“说起来，你到底有没有去找托雷斯？”拉基蒂奇问道，拉莫斯脸上交织着挫败与强装的无所谓，“没有。”他说道，又为自己辩解，“Sese只是在寻找合适的时机。”  
拉基蒂奇叹了口气，“塞尔吉奥，你我都知道，这世界上从来都不存在‘合适的时机’。”拉莫斯挥挥手臂，似乎是想驱散拉基蒂奇的话，“他快要回日本了。”拉莫斯小声说道，“明明西班牙才是他的家，但现在工作重心全在日本。”他的话似是不满，但更多是难过。  
“那你就更要抓紧了。”拉基蒂奇接口道，“这种事总要当面说。”他理解拉莫斯的顾虑，可又不得不这样说，否则事情一直拖下去，什么时候才是头，明明说开了就能解决。  
看见拉基蒂奇比自己先到家时，莫德里奇不能说自己不意外，尤其是见过了下午的那一幕之后，他更加肯定拉基蒂奇和拉莫斯之间已经有了相对稳定的关系，按照他的预想，没有课的两个人今晚一定是不会错过这个约会的机会。  
而不是在厨房里对自己说我今天学了一道新菜，一边手上还将大蒜切成薄片。  
“没和塞尔吉奥一起吃晚饭？”莫德里奇在厨房帮他切蘑菇的时候随口问道，问题一出口便后悔了，觉得提起这个话题纯粹是给自己找不自在。“没有。”拉基蒂奇说道，“蘑菇切成小块。”他指导道，又继续刚才的话题，神色多少有些不自然，但好在莫德里奇也并未注意到，“我们还没有到抓紧一切时机在一起相处的地步。”  
他们一起给虾去了皮，莫德里奇闻不惯手上沾着大虾的腥味，剥完之后用洗手液仔仔细细地将手洗干净，留着拉基蒂奇处理后续的事，切一刀虾的背部挑去里面的虾线。  
平底锅倒上橄榄油，炒制让大蒜爆出香味，又丢入干辣椒和蘑菇，简单炒制之后再放入剥好的鲜虾，稍稍翻炒让食材能够融合在一起。  
莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇倒入火腿丁的时候终于意识到这是怎样的一道菜，他曾经吃过，准确地说，是塞尔吉奥带着他还有几位朋友去餐馆时吃过。他看着拉基蒂奇洒下熏辣椒粉，空气中开始弥漫着大蒜与辣椒粉混合后的提神香味，还有虾作为水产被激发出来的鲜味。  
拉基蒂奇又倒入白葡萄酒，翻炒之后盖上盖子，用中火熬煮，让白葡萄酒的酒精挥发，只余下酒酿本身的香气。  
“很快就能吃了。”他笑着对莫德里奇说道，后者却觉得越发看不懂自己的室友。可这疑惑背后更多的又是一层难受。  
“我记得这道菜。”在拉基蒂奇装盘时他说道，“安达卢西亚风格的，以前和他们出去的时候吃过。”简单的烹制又有丰富的味道，他一直记得，也一直喜欢。  
而这也是拉莫斯为什么要将这道菜的做法交给拉基蒂奇，用他的话来说，抓住男人的胃来抓住男人的心这一做法永不过时。这道菜简单易做，又是莫德里奇喜欢的味道，再合适不过了。  
可在莫德里奇眼里，这示好也变了意味，成了拉基蒂奇学着去做男友喜欢的食物，先让自己这个室友来尝尝味道。  
“很好吃。”想到这一点之后，他对着拉基蒂奇说道，后者脸上还没来得及有一个笑容，就被他的下一句话冲散了心情，“我觉得塞尔吉奥会喜欢的。”  
即便拉基蒂奇一直不相信拉莫斯信誓旦旦所说的卢卡对你的感觉不一般，但此刻却也不得不动摇，他的室友脸上在笑，那笑容虽然说得上真切，却是虚虚地浮在脸上，仿佛两人说话间呵出的气息多一些，就会将它吹散。  
他在因为自己和拉莫斯的亲密关系而难受，拉基蒂奇意识到，又觉得卢卡大概并不知道自己是因何难受。他说拉莫斯怯懦，其实自己又何尝不是，等待着一个永远不会出现的合适的时机，其实也不过是一再拖延的借口。  
莫德里奇心里的那层窗户纸终于被捅破，则源自于那天拉基蒂奇对他说自己要去和拉莫斯见面，所以不能一起打游戏了。他从未用过约会这个词，但一向敏锐的莫德里奇也并未注意到这个小细节。  
他只是在关门声响起之后觉得整个房间忽然安静了下来，静到听得见窗外枯叶落下的声音。莫德里奇忽然意识到自己之前种种心绪到底来自于何处，他对拉基蒂奇每一任前男友的看不顺眼，撮合他和拉莫斯时心里的别扭，和数次因为他们有了亲密关系而心堵。  
答案一直都在眼前，只是被莫德里奇刻意忽略，而等到他注意到时，显然已经太晚了。  
客厅的显眼位置布置着照片墙，这是房东留下的，曾经空无一物，现在贴满了拉基蒂奇用拍立得记录的瞬间。莫德里奇还能回忆起每一张拍摄的时间，当时年轻些的室友摆弄着拍立得，不知怎么心血来潮，拍下了自己书桌前的侧脸，一边晃着纸片一边说效果不错。被自己勒令丢掉又说那多可惜，最后莫德里奇还是拗不过他，让那张自己的侧脸照成了照片墙上的第一张照片。  
照片墙最中央是他们的合照，也不知是巧合还是刻意，这张唯一的合照放在正中间的位置，那是阳光晴好的下午，拉基蒂奇拍过雨后的彩虹，又坐到莫德里奇的身旁，揽着他的肩膀说要拍合照，容不得室友反对便将镜头对准两人。  
莫德里奇还记得那时候的拉基蒂奇还留着半长的金发，不如如今的短发那样利落，但也同样英俊。  
合照旁除了自己的照片，还有一张拉基蒂奇的单人照，是莫德里奇帮他拍的正脸，尽管他当时坚持着自己并不会摄影，拍出来效果不好，但拉基蒂奇却很坚持，拍出来的效果也不错。只是如今莫德里奇看着，只觉得他和自己的这位室友，就像是这两张照片，角度不同，场景不同，怎么也合不到同一张里。  
你看，他早早就向你表明过性向，这几年接连换了男友，却从未表露出一点对你的兴趣，这就只能说明，他对你并没有多余的想法，只把你当做室友而已。  
曾经莫德里奇或许会为自己和拉基蒂奇友谊的纯粹而高兴，但此刻只觉得心里酸涩，毕竟他才意识到，自己其实很喜欢这位室友，很喜欢伊万.拉基蒂奇。  
如果拉基蒂奇真正能有一个好归宿，那莫德里奇觉得自己这份后知后觉的喜欢，即便无疾而终也是可以接受的。  
而现实却从来都不让人轻易如意，莫德里奇不知道自己是过于倒霉还是过于好运，居然就这样撞见拉莫斯和托雷斯在一起“聊天”，如果拉莫斯没有一脸恳切地拉着他前男友的手，莫德里奇想聊天这个形容会更加贴切。  
他忘了自己是怎么走进去的，只记得拉莫斯看见自己时那一脸的震惊和一瞬间的恐惧，但莫德里奇还是维持住了自己的风度，和托雷斯说了好久不见，然后手落在拉莫斯的肩上，开口道，“能先把他借给我几分钟吗？教授交代了一点事情，我要和塞尔吉奥说一下。”  
“当然。”托雷斯说道，拉莫斯站起身跟着莫德里奇走到外面的无人处，思考着眼前的小个子要是反身打自己一拳，自己有没有机会护住脸。  
但莫德里奇并没有打他，也没有指着鼻子骂他，而是手臂抱在胸前，沉郁地叹了口气。“塞尔吉奥，你到底想做什么。”他说道，并不准备听拉莫斯的回答，继续说道，“你如果想要和托雷斯复合，那我当然支持；你想要开始一段新恋情，伊万也和你相处得很好。”  
是过于好了，莫德里奇想到，又觉得心里像是被一把钝刀切开，闷闷的疼，他可以放手，可以选择闭口不言，可这一切都建立在拉基蒂奇能够幸福的基础上。  
“但你现在想要脚踏两只船……”莫德里奇一时语塞，发现自己需要竭力克制才能不在好友的脸上留下淤青。“塞尔吉奥，做人不能这么渣。”  
拉莫斯很想摇着他的肩膀说Sese不是渣男！但考虑到现在这个情形，他和拉基蒂奇只是做戏的事情不能就这么宣之于口，只能忍住所有的话，而他的沉默更让莫德里奇觉得失望透了。他走上前一步，眼神凌厉，“你的感情是你自己的事情，我不会干涉，但不要因为你的破事伤害伊万。”他退开脚步，不欲多言，“这是我的底线。”  
其实这也算是自己的错。疾步走回公寓的时候莫德里奇反思着，没考虑周全就给人做媒，让伊万得到这样一个结果，原本就已经有了几段失败的恋情，如今又要添上一笔。莫德里奇至今也想不明白为什么自己室友的感情就如此不顺，自己如果能和他在一起，一定好好珍惜，绝对不会再让他伤心。  
这个想法直直冲撞进莫德里奇的脑海里，惊愕了一瞬之后又沮丧起来。  
终究，他也并不是被拉基蒂奇所选择的那一个。  
今天是周末，拉基蒂奇在公寓里完成好像永远也做不完的作业，书桌上摆着iPad，正在放昨天的球赛录像，听见开门声也并没有抬头。直到看见莫德里奇站在书房门口欲言又止，才意识到自己的室友今天似乎有点反常。  
“怎么了卢卡？”他询问道，放下手里的事情，看着莫德里奇走过来，随意拉过一张椅子坐在自己面前。  
莫德里奇踌躇再三，还是决定将自己今天看见的事情告诉拉基蒂奇，认为这是自己的责任，因为一时失察现在要在拉基蒂奇心上再戳一刀。但即便如此，他也不希望拉基蒂奇在一段虚假的感情里继续受到欺骗。  
拉基蒂奇听他说完，却有一种松了口气的感觉，心里欣慰拉莫斯终于迈出了这一步，但看着莫德里奇的神色，又不敢将这表现出来，只能说道，“其实，也没关系，我和塞尔吉奥也只是在互相了解的阶段，只说得上是朋友。”  
“所以他不算是背叛了我，你也不必替我感到不值。”他安抚道，而后又笑着说道，“只是我现在大概真的不适合谈恋爱。”  
他其实是怕了，怕自己暗恋许久的人再出于好心给自己介绍一个对象，那种无法言说的失落和痛苦，拉基蒂奇不想再经历第二次。  
可在莫德里奇眼里，他就像是因为接连的失恋而对感情彻底失去了信心，“当然。”他说道，想要给拉基蒂奇一个安慰的拥抱，却又少了几分勇气。  
拉基蒂奇不知道拉莫斯到底进行到了哪一步，所以也不敢贸然给他打电话，以免扰了他的好事，便只发了一条短信过去，询问他情况如何。令他意外的是，下一秒拉莫斯的电话就打来了手机上，拉基蒂奇接通之后就听见拉莫斯在那边激情控诉。  
“Sese今天被卢卡骂了你知道吗！他居然骂Sese是渣男！”  
“你到底什么时候才能和他在一起！Sese不能白被骂！”  
“Sese可是堵上了和卢卡的友情来和你演这场戏！你倒是争点气好吗！”  
拉基蒂奇用了些时间才安抚好拉莫斯，让他能够心平气和地告诉自己今天和托雷斯的谈话结果，令拉基蒂奇颇为欣慰的是一切似乎在往好的方向发展，而拉莫斯那句不甘又带着甜蜜的“他就知道等着我去给他道歉。”也相当能说明问题。  
挂断电话之前拉莫斯叫住他，“卢卡真的很在乎你。”他说道，“别辜负他。”  
可他们之间的关系稳定到令他失望，又怎么说得上是否辜负。  
大家似乎都对拉基蒂奇和拉莫斯的解绑并不感到奇怪，更有一种这样才对的、事情终于回到了正轨一般的感觉。  
拉基蒂奇对此事接受良好，丝毫没有上一段失败恋情那样低落，朋友间名为打趣实为担心都被他用“我们真的没有在一起，只是朋友而已。”和“每天课业这么重，我哪有时间去难过。”而糊弄过去。  
什么时候能够觉得生活很美好，是踩在上课铃响的前一秒坐在教室里，是捧着暖呼呼的热可可数浮着的棉花糖，是喜欢的人在触手可及的地方，一起去看电影的路上无意间手背蹭在一起。  
如果不是自己要去意大利留学，要和莫德里奇说再见，拉基蒂奇觉得即便自己只是暗恋，那么日子就这样过也很好。  
可现实总是容不得人去稍稍幻想，时间转瞬即逝，在拉基蒂奇还不知道该如何开口自己要去意大利和自己喜欢他的时候，分别的日子就已经近在眼前。  
拉莫斯不知道从哪里来的消息，拉基蒂奇猜想应该是关系错综复杂的西班牙学生间流通出去的信息，打来电话连珠炮似的问他，到底准备什么时候把喜欢说出口，难道要等到去了意大利才知道后悔怎么写吗。  
而拉基蒂奇在那天下午酝酿了许久的话，在看见莫德里奇阴郁的脸时通通化作了再简单不过的两个字：完了。  
“伊万。”莫德里奇唤着他的名字，拉基蒂奇已经是成年人，此刻却还是有没出息的逃跑冲动，“你能不能给我解释一下，为什么我的室友，要离开这里去意大利进修的消息，我是从和他毫无关联的研究生同学那里得知的？”  
莫德里奇只觉得可笑，好像身边的人都知道了拉基蒂奇要去意大利，而自己这个每晚上和他住在一起的人，却一点都不知道。他在等待拉基蒂奇回答的时候分辨着自己的心情，愤怒，那当然了，被蒙在鼓里的感觉一点都不好受；遗憾，自然也是有的，室友就要去另一个国家了，以后见面的时间屈指可数；最后还有一星难过，像是最后洒在菜品上的点缀，不多不少，却又存在感十足。  
“我不是故意要瞒着你的。”拉基蒂奇解释道，搬出那个曾经被自己嫌弃过的说法，“只是在寻找合适的时候。”原本莫德里奇可以噎他一句，又不是表白有什么开不了口的，但如今他的心情和曾经不同，用这句话来打趣自己的暗恋对象感觉怪怪的。所以他只是走过去，手掌弄乱了拉基蒂奇的发型，询问他什么时候出发。  
离开之前的最后一次聚会，拉基蒂奇不可避免地被自己的朋友们灌醉了，莫德里奇去接人回家的的时候，拉基蒂奇已经连东南西北都分不清，看见他的时候倒是还认得人，对着莫德里奇露出一个傻兮兮的笑容，让莫德里奇又想叹气又想呼噜他的头毛。  
他以后再交朋友，一定不会再和这种高个子了，好不容易将拉基蒂奇扶回家让他坐在沙发上，累得不行的莫德里奇想着。  
拉基蒂奇酒品好，喝醉了也不哭不闹，只安静地坐在沙发上，笑得乖巧。  
莫德里奇拿着一杯水坐在他的身边，心中一直被他所忽略的不舍情绪在此刻的氛围里呈几何倍数增长，“到意大利了好好照顾自己，租房子的时候小心别被人骗了。”他像一位真正的兄长一样叮嘱道，拉基蒂奇不知是否有听进去，兀自沉默不语，却又在莫德里奇的手指即将触碰到他的皮肤时偏过头，让年长者急忙停住动作。  
拉基蒂奇倾身过去，将莫德里奇搂在怀里，虽然是住在一起，又同是克罗地亚人，但细数起来，他们这样的亲密时刻并不多。莫德里奇的心跳在一瞬间加快之后很快平静下来，拍了拍拉基蒂奇的背，继续着自己刚才的话题，“这里我也会继续租着。”  
“不找新的室友吗？”拉基蒂奇的脸埋在他的颈窝里，声音闷闷的，莫德里奇原本是嫌弃这样的满身酒气，但拉基蒂奇的怀抱实在温暖，又因为他即将离开，更加贪恋。他回抱着自己的室友兼暗恋对象，“不找。”莫德里奇坚定地说道，“等你哪天回来，还能有地方住。”  
拉基蒂奇表白的话都已经到了嘴边，听到这里又生生咽了下去，他们的身份局限在室友和朋友里，而拉基蒂奇依旧没有勇气从里面再跨出一步。他享受着此刻莫德里奇对于他的关心和温柔，怕自己的一句话就让这令人眷恋的时刻失去了一切原本的美好意义。  
离开之前他最后一次环视房间，确认自己并没有遗漏什么，瞥见照片墙时，镜头里的两人依旧笑得灿烂，他还记得自己当初拉着莫德里奇拍下这张合照的小小心思，几年来这念头从一颗种子生根发芽，却始终没有开出那朵花。  
拉基蒂奇没有取走那张合照，而是拿走了旁边记录了莫德里奇专注侧脸的那一张，人总要给自己一点念想，将照片放入钱夹时拉基蒂奇想着。  
即将登机的时候拉基蒂奇看着停靠着廊桥的客机，终于还是忍不住，拿出手机拨给了莫德里奇，那边倒是颇为意外，问他不是应该登机了吗。  
“是要登机了。”拉基蒂奇看了一眼电子板说道，“但是在这之前，有的事情我想告诉你。”莫德里奇似乎被他过于严肃的语气吓到了，过了几秒钟才说道，“你说。”  
拉基蒂奇深吸一口气，坦明自己的心意，“我其实一直喜欢你。”他说道，“从我大一第一次见到你到现在，与你合租也是我想要和你多一点相处时间的理由。我很抱歉利用了你对待朋友的善良，因为从一开始我就不只是想和你做朋友。”  
他像是没听见广播里提醒去往意大利的乘客可以开始登机，继续坐在椅子上说道，“但我知道你不喜欢我，所以从没有说出口。有很多次我都想告诉你，但是又怕被你厌烦。不过到了现在，我还是不想给自己留下遗憾。”电话那边莫德里奇唤他的名字，但拉基蒂奇打断他，“我马上就要关机了卢卡，让我说完吧。”  
“我应该不会再回西班牙了，你可以找新的室友。无论如何，我都很感激和你度过的这四年时光。”  
“对不起，但我不后悔喜欢上你。”  
说完他不等听到那边的回应，便关了电话，利落的关机，去登机口检票。  
意大利会是个疗伤的好地方，在飞机上翻阅着杂志看着上面介绍的景点时拉基蒂奇想着，尽管他此刻更多的是终于将这份喜欢说出口的释然。他知道自己的这种行为是令人不齿的逃避，可即便是通过电波，他也不想听见来自于莫德里奇的拒绝。  
航班落地之后他打开手机，有一个来自莫德里奇的未接来电，然后便再没有讯息。这也许是最好的结果了，拉基蒂奇将手机黑屏，过海关、取行李，看上去并不像是一个来到一片陌生国土的留学生，似乎对生活全无期待。  
刚来到意大利，拉基蒂奇忙得甚至都要忘记自己失恋的事情，只有在夜深人静的时候，才会允许自己思念一下莫德里奇，刷刷他的社交网络账号，自己并没有被他拉黑，这让拉基蒂奇松了口气。  
再有来自于莫德里奇的消息是半个月之后的事情，那时候拉基蒂奇的生活已经基本安定了下来，开始了作为学生的悲惨日常。莫德里奇的电话是在一个傍晚来到他手机上的，拉基蒂奇看到来电显示上的名字时险些摔了手机。  
“卢卡？”他竭力让自己的声线不要颤抖，但似乎并没有什么作用，莫德里奇也没有在意这种小事，直截了当地问道，“你现在有事吗？”拉基蒂奇看了看自己手边还没画完的图纸，“你有什么事吗？”他问道，毕竟是一起住了四年，莫德里奇很清楚他这么说就代表着虽然有事做，但也不是不能空出一点时间。  
“既然不怎么忙就滚来机场接我！你知道为了来一趟意大利这半个月我有多累吗！”他干脆地甩下这句话，语气不怎么好，很符合拉基蒂奇对于他连日缺觉之后的印象。  
等到拉基蒂奇以自己最快的速度冲到了机场，在约定的地方看见靠着自己旅行箱玩手机的莫德里奇时，还觉得自己是在做梦。  
他显然度过了忙碌的半个月，眼底的黑眼圈十分显眼，而他的表情比起困倦，用气恼来形容更为合适，拉基蒂奇想起了那个在足球场上大吼大叫的莫德里奇，觉得他很可能下一秒就提起旅行箱砸在自己身上。  
“卢卡，你怎么来了？”拉基蒂奇问道，在莫德里奇的目光下无端觉得自己的气势弱了一截。“当然是来找某个蠢货。”莫德里奇语气不善地说道，由着拉基蒂奇讨好一般地替他拿过旅行箱，但最终还是气不过，开口道，“我就没有见过你这么笨的人！有谁会在告白完不听到回应就挂电话的！”  
拉基蒂奇在那个瞬间听见了自己的心跳声，怦怦地响着，似乎随时都可能冲出他的胸膛。  
莫德里奇烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，“好吧，我承认自己是个很迟钝的人，这几年只把你当作朋友。”他继续说道，“但是后来我明白了，”他小声地嘟囔着，“感谢塞尔吉奥。”  
“我的确是喜欢你。”他还想再说点什么，但这一句话对拉基蒂奇来说已经足够了，他以一种莫德里奇觉得自己快要喘不过气的力道拥住他，磕磕绊绊了半天却什么都没有说出口。期盼到已经不抱希望的事情突然成真，一向能言善道的拉基蒂奇也觉得语言无法表达自己此时的心情。  
“不要抱着我。”莫德里奇干巴巴地说道，但却没有过多的动作，任由拉基蒂奇抱着自己，“我现在还在生你的气。”原本也不是不能通过一个电话来解决，但想到自己已经让拉基蒂奇等了四年，这一次，就换自己走过去。所以才紧赶慢赶忙完了手里的事，空出了几天时间来到意大利，面对面说出自己的心意。  
拉基蒂奇松开这个怀抱，表情似乎还有着惊喜过了头的茫然，莫德里奇干脆在他的手臂上掐了一下，“疼吗？”他问道，忍不住漏出一点笑意，拉基蒂奇点点头，诚实地说道，“疼。”  
“那就说明不是在做梦。”莫德里奇说道，又补了一句，“要是做梦就好了，我就不用坐飞机过来了。”虽然前段时间让他疲惫，但想到飞机落地之后就能见到拉基蒂奇，能够回应他的喜欢，莫德里奇的身体还是很诚实地因为兴奋而失眠了。  
“对不起。”拉基蒂奇小声向他道歉，拇指指腹轻缓地抚过他眼底的鸦青色，“你一定累坏了。”莫德里奇哼了一声权当回答，又说道，“走得太急我还没有订酒店。”  
拉基蒂奇立刻接口道，“你可以住在我那里！虽然公寓不大，也只有一间卧室，但我收拾得还算干净。”他小心地用手臂环住莫德里奇，“虽然那张床也不是很大，但我们挤一挤，还是能睡下的。”  
“我可以吻你吗？”他小心翼翼地问道，然后被今天格外暴躁的莫德里奇拽下领口拉进一个迟到的吻里。

——End——


End file.
